Sauron
Once a noble Maiar god, the Dark Lord Sauron is a terrifying warlord whose armies once spanned dimensions of the Multiverse. His main goal was destroying the Free Peoples of Middle-Earth and eradicating all life on Quenya (The Multiverse) so he could dominate and bend it to his will. Of course, his success is usually lacking. Sauron was always an outcast among his fellow Maiar due to his interest in creating productive races that created civilizations and even weapons of war, rather then making races that would dwell in their own hubris. The Valar goddess Sauron fell in love with rejected him due to these reasons. Deciding he didn't need his Valar relatives, the future dark lord forsook them all and left. Corrupted by the Dark God Morgoth, the Crow's most powerful iteration, Sauron believed organization and rank and file lifestyle should be applied to all life in existence, detesting the frolicking and free ways of his brothers and sisters and their creations, believing them tainted. Sauron assisted Morgoth in kidnapping some Elves, creations of the Valar gods and goddesses, and torturing them, turning them into the first Orcs. Morgoth's wars on the Valar failed however, and the end of the Second Age marked his permanent downfall. Sauron on the other hand, bided his time and waited, channelling his dark magics to hide out in the Northern Middle-Earth Fortress of Dol Guldur, transforming the structure into a massive industrial outpost to create Orcs, field Fellbeasts, and spawn Cave-Trolls and Wargs. However, the White Council, magician emissaries of the Valar, sent to stop Sauron's devious plans from reaching fruition, discovered the location of Sauron's base. Gandalf the Grey seemingly cleansed Dol Guldur of it's evil presence two years later, but Sauron survived with a few vanguards of Orcs and loyal servants, including the newly corrupted Nazgul. Luckily for Sauron, this was an alternate Middle-Earth, and in his desperate time he was met by the Galactic Empire, a totalitarian state run by the scheming Emperor Palpatine. The two forged an alliance, as the Emperor sought Middle-Earth's natural resources to create his Death Star. Giving Sauron's forces advanced technologies, by the Third Age Sauron had rebuilt, transmogrifying into a magical Eye that had incredible battlefield value due to his ability to see the future and distances kilometers from Mordor. Speaking of Mordor, when Sauron settled in this new land, the Nazgul were placed in charge of managing his swelling Orc Armies. Armed with plasma blasters and rocket launchers, Sauron's army was incredibly advanced for it's time. Being a master strategist, Sauron coordinated major offensives on Rohan and Gondor, the two largest countries in Middle-Earth that housed free people. In the meanwhile, the ever-planning, ever-scheming Sauron used his craftsman skills to construct the One Ring of Power, a magical item imbued with psychological traits such as temptation or false promise. The Ring was used to tempt the current monarchs of Gondor and Rohan. Due to their leaders being corrupted and enslaved by Sauron's will, their countries were weakened and vulnerable to raids of Uruk-Hai, an evolved race of Orc Sauron created. Eventually, Middle-Earth fell to Sauron, as his armies technologies merely stomped all opposition. The Dwarves of the Misty Mountains were incinerated by Azog the Pale Orc and his brigade of bloodthirsty Uruk plasma-repeater soldiers. Sauron grew ambitious, seeing the universe as his oyster. Establishing a new empire at which Middle-Earth, Mordor mainly would be capital, Sauron gave natural resources to the Emperor in exchange for blueprints to Star Destroyers and TIE Fighters, which he peronalised for his legions. Sauron's human allies, the Easterlings and Haradrim, were made massive sultanates that expanded smaller yet still powerful and influential trade empires on neighbouring worlds to Middle-Earth. Sauron, giving his forces the moniker of the 'Mordorian Empire', began colonising Middle-Earth's moons and nearby planets as well. Any local natives were quickly assimilated into the culture of war and violence that Orcs knew as second nature, or were driven to extinction. Moving forward, Sauron's empire began developing symptoms of a regular spacefaring peoples. Many Orcs placed down the plasma-bayonet in exchange for positions of political and bureaucratic power. Orcs as a species evolved from a barebones primitive war-species to an organised nation-state under Sauron's tutelage. The Nazgul Ringwraiths were promoted to Ministers, overseeing certain aspects of Sauron's empire and convening at a council every three months to report their progress to the Dark Lord. Sauron ensures his total immortality as a Maiar via using Emperor Palpatine's dark Sith Magics to make his corporeal form more powerful and potent in all aspects of spiritual, magical, and physical power. Sauron then eradicated the Valar and Maiar, lest Eru illvatar, whom was powerless to cease the Dark God's insatiable lust for power and control. Later on, twenty-eight Earth-based human years after the Mordorian Empire's founding on the steppes of Mordor, Sauron's legions came into contact with Earth Plus, a major nexus hub of the Multiverse that contained countless superheroes, villains, conglomerates, special interests, and political intrigue. Earth seemed be the apple of many a conqueror's eyes, as Sauron observed discreetly. Deciding to instead manipulate the current major players of Earth before attempting his hand at bringing the realm to heel, Sauron constructed a plethora of New Rings and presented them as a humble craftsman to the presidents of America, China, Russia, and others. Of course, human hubris was a factor Sauron could always rely upon, and the bureaucratic leaders gobbled up the Rings and presented Sauron with flattery and welcome into their courts. Dispensing spies and agents into the numerous organizations battling each other for control of world affairs, such as S.H.I.E.L.D and HYDRA, Sauron became constantly updated of Earth's happenings and conflicts. Becoming extremely well versed in Earth's history and culture, Sauron knew his enemy down to a tee, strategising the best means to defeat them was obvious. Divide and conquer. In the time period of preparation, while Sauron gave rings to woo the Earth's leaders, he also made several agreements with numerous other factions seeking to carve out Earth's continents. Chief among these aggressors was the mighty Covenant Empire, a theocratic hegemonic fascist conquer-state managed by the conniving and deceitful High Prophets, religious leaders that were revered as demigods in Covenant religion. Alongside the Empire, another candidate for Earth's total decimation and conquering, Mordor began their three-pronged invasion. Sauron's armies would be led by his loyal Nazgul lieutenant, the Witch-King, whom proved an excellent battlefield asset after routing the Canadian 5th Battalion's counterattack on a Mordor Citadel established in Southern Quebec. Later on during the 2nd year of the war, Sauron, Palpatine, and the High Prophet of Truth would meet onboard High Charity, the Covenant megastructure Holy City. Together, they discussed their strategem for finally bringing Earth Plus's defenders down, by cornering them in their last bastion of freedom and liberty, America. One variable Sauron failed to predict, in all his majesty and wisdom however, was the interference of other alien species and governments to halt the invasion. The UNSC arrived, forming an alliance with the struggling American Government, whose only viable combat asset against Mordor was Liberty Prime. Sauron and the Emperor remained loyal to the war, while the Covenant pulled out due to a sudden civil war surging through their political and militaristic theaters between the Brutes and Sangheili. The Covenant Loyalists, the religious theocratic imitation of the Covenant Empire, re-entered the war. However, it was too late. The collective invasions of Earth only resulted in bogged down theaters whose balance of power refused to change. Instead, Sauron pursued a ruinous strategy that would result in all factors losing, activation of the dreaded Halo Array. Sauron's armies occupied the arc, or what was left of their disorganised remnants after losing so much personnel in previous battles. A great battle took place on the Ark between Covenant Separatists, the UNSC, America, and the remnants of the Free Peoples commanded by Aragorn versus the Covenant Loyalists, Galactic Empire, and Mordorian Empire. Sauron failed to activate the Ark in time, as his body was slew by Aragorn. Sauron's spirit lives on, seeking vengeance on those that defied and opposed him. His Mordorian Empire in shambles after the horrific loss on Earth, only a few contingents of organized military battalions personally lead by the Nazgul remain. Sauron is still out there... plotting his return. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists